The French Pirates
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: Francine and her brother Matthew - longing for France - are kidnapped one evening by Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones. Rated T right now, Pirate!England/Fem!France Matfred, along with some background GerIta, SuFin, and Spamano
1. Chapter 1

****OK, I'm jumping on the bandwagon of Arthur being a pirate and kidnapping peoples. Only, I'm also jumping on the FrUk bandwagon as well – so Francis turns into Francine for this story (I now, very original name.) To make Pirate! Arthur and Fem!Francis. **

**Oh dear. Well, this story already speaks for itself. Read and enjoy while I write this up :) ****

* * *

"Aw, screw this! We're gonna do what again!"

"Get your arse down here and you might hear me better you git!"

The pirates upon Pirate Arthur Kirkland's boat were surprised to hear their captain's latest orders – get the ship ready for England. Because...

"We're going to kidnap a young lady!" Arthur held his bottle of whiskey high, "And only return her for money!"

"Heck yeah!" Alfred punched the air, "Kidnapping women! What fun!"

"Very fun." Arthur agreed.

"Question." Ivan raised his hand, "So, we are going to kidnap lady and get money if we return her, da?"

"Yes."

"But what if it is stick up?"

"Then we escape the only way we can!" Arthur laughed, "Distractions!"

The rest of the crew howled in agreement, high fiving each other as they set sail for the island nation that Arthur said to go.

* * *

"Why, madam! You are so lovely tonight!"

"Thank you."

"Francine."

Said woman turned to her brother, "Matthew."

Matthew nodded, "C'mon, we've gotta go."

"Oh, but why?" an elderly woman asked, "We just started dancing."

Matthew wrapped an arm around his sister, eyeing a man across the room that was glaring back, "Mama wants us back as soon as possible." He lied, knowing that his mother wanted Francine married and out of the house within the next month.

"Yes, yes she does." Francine nodded and smiled at the elderly woman, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

The two quickly made their way to the exit, nodding and saying good byes to anyone that talked to them.

"Matthew." Francine whispered, "Couldn't we have least stayed a few more minutes?"

"Why?" Matthew stopped, "You know that idiot over there is going to bug you until he gets to dance with you. I don't like him."

"Well, neither do I, but I'm sure that –"

"Excuse me?"

The siblings turned around, the man that was staring at them a few minutes ago right behind them, "Hello, sir. Good evening, madam."

"Good evening." The two replied.

The man gave a cocky smile, "Y'know, I was wondering..." he held his hand out to Francine, "Would you mind to have a dance?"

Francine batted her eyes at the man, "I would love to, but I'm in a hurry to get home."

"Yes, we are." Matthew agreed, "Sorry sir."

The man looked at the two like they were criminals, before sighing and turning away – eyeing Francine one last time before disappearing into the crowd.

"Told you I don't like him." Matthew leaned down and whispered, "We're leaving as soon as possible."

"Right now." Francine agreed, pulling Matthew along behind her as they made way to the door.

Leaving a party without saying good-bye to the host was rude. Both French siblings knew that. But they didn't want anymore of this fancy madness, they wanted to go home and beg their Mama to let them go back to France. Matthew was old enough for work, and Francine could find a man to marry there.

As the siblings left the huge building that the party was hosted in, they avoided horse-drawn carriages to make it to the other side of the street.

"Francine." Matthew said, "Do you think that we could sneak onto a traveling carriage? Go to a port far away from here and sail back to France from there?"

"Nonsense." Francine spat. "You know that sneaking a woman onto a carriage like that would bring up authorities!"

"Well, so is making someone marry so that way you can have one less mouth to feed!"

"We can deal with it."

"Then, why don't we sneak onto a ship?"

"When? There aren't any ships going to France as far as I can tell."

Matthew stopped his sister, watching a carriage go by before leading her across, "We can wait. If there is one leaving during this month, then we shall go. If not, well sneak onto another boat and go from there."

Francine stopped, "All this talk of running away, it makes me want to run away tonight!"

"No, Francine." Matthew pulled Francine along, "Besides, we have some time to explore that area we wanted to go to before Mama expects us home."

"Oh, really? I forgot all about it." Francine said, quickly walking to keep up with Matthew's steps.

* * *

They landed at port not to long after Arthur had set sail for England. It was dark, making it easier to go ahead and explore a little before running back for the day.

"Bring down the Jolly Roger!" Arthur called.

"Yessir!" Alfred replied, going to do his job.

Ivan started to set out the ramp, while the other crewmembers quickly tucked in the sails and other things to disguise the pirate ship.

"We need to restock." Arthur said, his Spanish crewmember writing something down on parchment, "We need more rum, if you can find any, Ivan needs another pipe, and Roderich needs some new glasses – oh, so does Alfred – and get the usual food supplies. Don't forget that Feliciano needs his pasta, and make sure Ludwig gets another... what is it called?"

The Spanish man looked up, "Another what sir?"

"Ah yes! I remember now!" Arthur looked up, "Ludwig! Get your arse down here!"

The German looked down, raising his eyebrows before sliding down the ropes and facing his captain. "Yes, sir?"

"Didn't you say that you needed another gun?"

"Yes I did."

"Put that down, Antonio."

"Yes sir."

Arthur turned to the ramp that led off the boat, "And one more thing..."

He turned around, holding his arms out to everyone on board, "We need our lass!"

The other men cheered, then continued their job as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Over there." Matthew pointed at the dock, "That looks like a good port to sail from."

"But we are so far from it." Francine replied, "Our house, I mean. We'd have to wake up long before the maids do just to make it."

"But it'll be worth it in the end, Francine."

"What if we don't make it to France, Matthew?"

"Then we'll make do with wherever we end up."

Francine admired the boat that had people running around on it, "Say, does the dock accept people to board there during the night?"

Matthew shrugged, "Not that I know of." He pulled his sister back, "But let's not get in their way, let's go and see what's over there."

Meanwhile, Arthur had sent out Ivan and Ludwig to look around the town, the men eyeing everything in their way.

"It is very dark here, no?"

"Very dark here. Perfect for kidnapping a lady."

"Why did Captain want to kidnap a woman anyway?"

"Because, maybe it's just a whim." Ludwig peeked inside a box that was sitting on the dock, "There are carrots in here."

"I take to ship, da?"

"Take it back, hurry." Ludwig lifted the box and handed it to Ivan, who swiftly made way back to the ship with their first bit of loot.

Ludwig continued on, peeking around corners and looking in boxes. Barrels, he found, had some water and other liquids in them – that included rum.

"I am back." Ivan announced, running over to the German.

"Good. We need to take these barrels." Ludwig ran his hand on the side of one, "Get some people from the ship to help you. I'm gonna go look around the area."

"Da." Ivan ran back to the ship.

* * *

"It's very late." Matthew said, "We must go home."

"But, why? We can lie to Mama and say I got held back by a man."

"She'd ask questions that we would need to come up with answers on the spot, like his name and face. You know how'd excited she'd get."

"Then we can say we got caught in conversation with someone!" Francine pulled her brother towards another street – very dark. "I don't want to go just yet."

"I don't think she'd believe that..."

"Whatever!" Francine cawed, "Let's just go this way."

* * *

Arthur and his crew had just finished stealing from stores and the dock before the sun rose. Ludwig had found the centre of the town – where everything that the captain said they needed was right behind a glass window. Easily broken into.

One last thing they needed: the woman that Arthur wanted to kidnap.

"How will the family know that she's been taken?" Feliciano asked, pulling at the sleeve of Ludwig.

"We'll leave a note or something to fly through the streets." Arthur replied, realizing that he hadn't thought that part of the idea out.

"Were you drunk when you came up with this idea?" Alfred asked.

"Yes." Arthur rubbed his forehead. "Screw this! We're gonna take a lass and never return her!"

"Great!" came the roaring reply.

Arthur left the boat again, walking towards the streets. He admired how dark it still was; even though he was sure it was morning.

"Matthew, wait for me." he heard.

He smiled, the lass he wanted was right around the corner.

* * *

"Hurry up. Mama will make sure to –" Matthew stopped walking, making Francine run into his back.

"What is it?" she hissed.

"Shh!" Matthew replied, looking ahead. "I thought I saw someone."

The two were silent, looking around, trying to see someone or something in the dark. Matthew was shaking, Francine held him close.

When Francine let Matthew go, just to step forward some and try to see further down the alleyway, he was grabbed by someone – mouth covered before he could scream – and pulled back behind some crates and dragged away. He fought against whoever it was that was dragging him, trying to bite the fingers.

When he did, the hands let him go with a "Shit fuck!"

Matthew fell to the ground, looking up at the man who had almost kidnapped him. He was blonde, an annoying cowlick sticking up, and glasses in front of blue eyes. He laughed when he saw Matthew staring at him, "You'd make a nice crewmember."

"Huh?" Matthew asked, before he was picked up and slung over the man's shoulder, "Hey! What are you doing?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Francine realized her brother was gone.

"Mathieu?" She asked to no one in particular. "Matthew? Where'd you go?" Francine picked up her dress, carefully stepping over some puddles while looking for her brother.

Arthur watched from the shadows, this woman whose dress was white. Her hair – supposedly held up in some sort of bun – was loose and hanging down from her head, the remnants of the bun still showing. What the pirate admired most, though, was that he could see her blue eyes reflecting what little light was in the alleyway. He bit his lip, seeing the top of the dress close to revealing her shoulders.

The captain smirked before stepping forward, seeing his unknowing prey right in front of him.

He clapped a hand over her mouth, earning a scared – yet muffled – shriek. "Shh." He leaned in her ear and whispered, "Do as I say, you won't get hurt, pretty lass." With an airy chuckle, Arthur dragged the woman as she struggled against him.

Francine knew that whoever this was probably killed Matthew. She wanted to make sure of this – but with whomever this was holding her and carrying her like she was a pig she couldn't.

She tried to bite the hand, but her teeth only grazed the skin.

"Ah, ah, ah." He said, "Don't bite. It'll only end in pain."

Francine cried and yelled against the skin.

"Don't bother. You're coming with me." she saw the boat from earlier, men running around on it and laughing as they saw their captain approach, "And you're going to stay with me until I feel that you need to be let go."

As Arthur boarded the boat, the crew members all cheered and held their arms up in victory.

"Hey, Artie!" Alfred cried, appearing with a man slung over his shoulder, "I got us another crew member!"

"You did not! Put me down." Alfred's prisoner yelled, punching his back.

"HmmHmm!" the woman tried to say.

"Why do we need another member?" Arthur asked.

"Because." Alfred grinned, "I'm sick of washing the deck every week."

The other pirates aboard agreed. Arthur sighed and held the woman tighter, "All right! We got what we need! Let's go!"

That was when all the men scurried off, while Francine was dragged away.

"What are you –" Matthew argued, his kidnapper carrying him after the other man – who had Francine, he thought.

"Hey, pipe down!" Alfred said, "I'm Alfred Jones. You are?"

"Why would I care to know your name?" Matthew spat.

"Because you aren't gonna be comin' home soon." Alfred replied, splitting away from Arthur's path. "So, tell me who you are."

"I'm French! Will that release me?" Matthew kicked against Alfred, "I'm French! I'm gonna be useless!"

"Oh, sure. You can cook for us." Alfred threw Matthew down on a cot, the French man seeing that they were under the main deck. "So, tell me your name."

Matthew looked at Alfred, smirk on his face, "I'm Mister Smart Ass. You are... Alfred, right?"

Alfred laughed, then grabbed Matthew's throat, "Tell me your real name, _Smart ass_."

"M-M-Matthew!"

"Matthew... Matthew... how original." Alfred chuckled, "Well, you look mighty fine for cooking, Matthew."

* * *

"You bastard! What are you doing with me!" Francine's freedom of speech was returned as the Captain pushed her into a room.

"I'm keeping you here. I won't make you work, because –" Arthur stepped forward, grabbing Francine's chin, "I wouldn't want that pretty face to be ruined."

"I wouldn't work anyway!" Francine slapped the hand away.

"Oh, really? Would you rather fall for the great Pirate Arthur Kirkland?" Arthur asked, getting in her face. "By the way... you haven't told me your name..."

"It's Not Telling." Francine replied.

"Smart lass, aren't you?" Arthur grinned, "Well, then, who was that man that Alfred had?"

"My brother." Francine looked around the small room, seeing nothing but a bed and a bowl next to it. Probably something that these men went in.

"Ah, explains why you cried." Arthur pushed Francine onto the bed, pinning her down before she could get up, "And maybe if I go talk to him he'd tell me your name?"

"He'd never!" Francine tried to kick the Pirate on top of her, "Release me!"

"That's not how it works, my lady." Arthur sneered, "First of all, let me make some rules for you. You must refer to me as Arthur, no exceptions."

"How's about Captain Ass?" Francine asked.

Arthur slapped her, almost cringing at how much he loved slapping her and hearing her grunt of pain. "Let me finish! When I am talking you must wait until I ask if you have any questions. If you smart off at me I will surely hurt you, and you must do as I say! Understand me?"

Francine nodded, still cringing from where Arthur had slapped her.

"Now." Arthur released her, letting her slide off the bed and onto the floor, "I will go and ask your brother your name. And this is where you will sleep. Good night." He left the room, leaving Francine on the floor.

"I thought..." she bit her lip, "...you don't kidnap women and them just leave them there in a cold room, do you?"

Francine stood up, falling onto the bed and feeling for covers. Finding them, she pulled them over her body and lay on her side.

Twice she closed her eyes, seeing Arthur's expression as she did. Yanking them open, Francine shuddered at the sight of that pirate. She tried to sleep, but everytime she did; Arthur would come and invade her slumber.

* * *

Matthew was currently pinned down by Alfred, who was grinning at him insanely. "You're good looking. I'm surprised no one's gotten you yet."

"Uh... thanks?" Matthew asked.

Arthur pushed open the door, "Alfred."

"Yes Artie!" Alfred sat up, Matthew still below him.

"This is that lady's brother, right?"

"Yep, name's Matthew."

"Matthew." Arthur walked closer, ignoring the fact that Alfred was still on top of Matthew, "Would you mind telling me your sister's name?"

Matthew looked at Alfred, who gave him a face – _Tell us or I will choke you_.

"F-Francine." Matthew replied.

"Francine? How nice... she surely doesn't _act_ like a Francine."

"We've been through a lot." Matthew said, "P-please don't kill us!"

"Why would I? I think that Francine would do me some good." Arthur turned around, "As far as I can tell, Alfred likes you."

Said man looked down, "Shut up Artie."

The Captain laughed, pulling the door closed behind him as he left.

Alfred proceeded to lean down and press his lips to Matthew's cheek, "He's not lying." He whispered.

"Maple." Matthew whispered.

* * *

****Da da da daaaaaa! We have ourselves a starting of another story that I may not work on until I get finished with Australia! So... here ya go, something for your eyes. Let them burn at my fail of being original about this idea. I have no idea where this is gonna go though... so... dance around, flames will be burned with green fire and murdered with a hockey stick.****


	2. Chapter 2

"I swear, if I have to sleep here again tonight and freeze to death I'll come back and haunt this ship!" Francine hissed as she slapped her feet against the floor.

By the amount of light that was entering through the top of the room, she figured that it was later that day or afternoon. Now Mama would be searching for her and Matthew, demanding that she be married as soon as possible –

Where was Matthew anyway? Francine decided to try and push against the door, or at least get it open.

With a sigh, the French woman pushed against the door like she would a door at home. When that didn't work, she backed up and slammed against the door with a loud "_Damn fuck it!_"

That was when the thing flew open, Francine falling into the floor outside.

"Ow… mon Dieu…" she hissed, rubbing her arm on which she fell.

"Well, look at who finally decided to storm out."

"Ve~! Are you OK?"

Francine saw two men stride over; a skinny brunette male immediately grabbed her arm and helped her up while the other – tall, intimidating blonde with the huge nose – glared at her.

"Fine." Francine said, pulling her arm away, "Where's Matthew?"

"Matthew?" the brunette asked, "I don't know, but I'm Feliciano! This is Ivan, our captain –"

"Arthur, I know, he told me." Francine snapped. "Where could Matthew be?"

"Matvey?" Ivan asked, voice deep enough to make Francine shudder "I would think he is cooking. Alfred said he'd make good cook."

"Um… OK." Francine walked away, "I'm gonna go find him now, thank you."

"Bye!" Feliciano waved after her while Ivan glared.

On the deck, all the men were rushing around as Francine pushed by them all. Where would Matthew be? Of course, cooking equals kitchen, right? It should be.

"Hey, where'd Mattie go?" she heard.

"He's cooking, Alfred!"

That was when Francine saw the man that had Matthew over his shoulder last night. She followed him to where the kitchen was, and hid behind a few crates while peeking around the corner.

"Hey, Mattie."

"Uh, A-Alfred."

"So, are you –?"

"M-may I ask where my sister is?"

"Francine? Oh, I don't know, maybe Artie's fucking her."

Matthew dropped whatever he was holding, "No!"

"Hey, hey, I was just saying! Sheesh." Alfred leaned in, "So… are you alright?"

"U-um…" Matthew replied, "… not really…"

"Hey, Mattie, I'm sorry. It's just that I get so wild whenever I'm –"

"I didn't r-really a-agree."

"You didn't? Sorry."

"L-look, A-Alfred, I appreciate your comments and your like towards me, but I don't really think I –"

"Oh, whatever! I'm not gonna stop bothering you until you and I are comfortable together!"

Matthew could be heard gasping, "A-Alfred, n-no! I – I don't think –"

"Aw, hush Mattie."

Francine came from around the crates. "Matthew?"

Matthew turned around, "Francine! You're alright!" he walked over, arms open, "I thought something happened!"

"Something did happen, I got slapped." She and Matthew kissed the other's cheeks before Matthew looked at her with wide eyes.

"Slapped you? Who slapped you?"

"The captain."

"The captain?" Matthew served his head around to Alfred, "Oh, we're sure as hell not going to be together now."

Alfred's mouth made a very thin line.

"Now, now, it was just to keep her in line." The French siblings turned to see Arthur standing in the doorway. "Besides, she's not supposed to be out here."

"Why not? What is the use in keeping me in a room all the time that I almost froze to death in last night?"

Arthur's eyes widened, "Well, it's either that or you sleep with me."

Francine took a step back, "_That's_ a little bit much wouldn't you say?"

Arthur shrugged, "That's what you would say."

"I wouldn't dare to even think how many women have had children because of you!"

"I wouldn't either, but hey, more people to work for others."

"And more mouths to feed."

Arthur just raised his eyebrows and Francine kept her teeth bared.

"Sinking ship! Sinking ship!" They heard from outside.

Arthur and Alfred ran outside, Matthew grabbed Francine, "I think this means they're gonna –"

"It's another pirate ship!" Arthur yelled, "See if there's anyone or anything surviving!"

"Woo hoo!" Alfred grabbed a hold of a rope, swinging over the edge of the boat before running against it. The wreckage of a ship that Ludwig saw from a few miles away was now floating around the edge of their ship, "Any survivors?"

Francine made her way to the edge of the boat, looking over at the wood floating around. Her eyes scanned until she saw something blue hanging off the edge of wood.

"Hey! There's someone down there!" she called, "There's someone down there on that piece of wood!"

Alfred heard her, running towards where he heard her voice and saw said person on the wood. "I got 'em! I got 'em!" he cried, pushing away from the boat.

"Make the rope longer!" Ludwig called up at Ivan, "Make sure it's long enough for Alfred to grab that person! Quickly!"

Matthew arrived next to Francine, "It's a little boy." He muttered.

They watched as the rope Alfred was on flew all the way out and down towards the water. He slipped his arm under the boy's torso and held him as they both went up, "Bring me back! Bring me back!" Alfred called.

"Pull him over!" Ludwig called up, "Ivan, pull the rope!"

The man yelled, "Da!" and pulled on the rope, making Alfred swing towards the boat.

"Oh boy..." he got ready for impact against the side, seeing it coming right at him.

Francine gasped, "He's not gonna make it!"

Matthew shrugged, "He might, and he might not."

Then, Alfred's foot caught against the edge of the side, making him fall onto the deck and the rope fly out of his hands. The other crewmembers watched the boy fly across the deck and land against the other side – eyes still closed.

"I'm alright!" Alfred stood up, shaking his head before running a hand through his hair, "I am OK!"

"What about the lad?" Arthur asked, "You didn't do anything to him, did you?"

"I just grabbed him and threw him across the deck! If Ivan had started to lift the rope earlier!"

"It was not any fault of mine. I started pulling rope at great time."

Ludwig grabbed his face while Feliciano poked at him, "Ve~ Doitsu, the boy."

Francine slowly walked over to the child, kneeling down next to him and grabbing his soaked shoulder, "Hey, are you alright?"

No response. Matthew showed up again, "Well, he might just be knocked out. Let's check his pulse." He held two fingers to the boy's neck, "Yeah, he's got a heartbeat. It's calm."

"Oh, Dieu." Francine picked the boy up, hugging him to her chest, "He must be a hostage."

"He is now!" Arthur made his way over, "How old does he look? Nine? Ten?"

"I dunno." Alfred stood to the side, hands in his pockets.

The boy made a mumbling sound, "Hmm... Mama?" he asked quietly.

"N-no, child..." Francine said, "...your Mama isn't here."

The boy blinked, then pushed her away as he looked around, "W-where am I? Where's Mama?"

"Dead!" Arthur spat, stepping in front of the boy, "Dead as a doorknob!"

"C-Captain Arthur!" the boy gasped.

"Exactly! There aren't any Mamas around here, boy!" Arthur picked the boy up by the back of his shirt, "Say, how old are you?"

"T-twelve!" he said.

"Name?"

"P-Peter!"

Arthur nodded, "Well... what happened to that boat you were on?"

"I-I don't know! I was taken by some guy who drank a lot of beer and then we were attacked by another ship, a-and – and I got knocked out b-by someone dropping a bottle on my head!"

"And your Mama?"

"S-sh-she was also kidnapped... b-but they pushed her into the room with the extra boats..."

"Well, then she's fine. Don't worry about her, worry about you." Arthur snarled, "I say you're too young to be on _my_ ship, so I may as well throw you back overboard –"

"No!" Francine stormed closer, managing to make Arthur give her Peter, "You won't! This is a young boy whose mother is probably still being tortured by pirates! And yet you want him to drown so that way there won't be another person on this ship that isn't useless? I'm useless, why are you keeping me?"

"Because." Arthur stared at Francine in the eyes, "You're a woman."

Francine gave a dramatic sigh, holding Peter's hand as she said, "C'mon, we'll go to my _prison chamber_."

Matthew gave a sigh himself, "I'm coming with you."

"No you're not! You're gonna go back and cook!" Arthur snapped.

"Get someone else to do it." Matthew pushed Francine along, hearing Arthur already walking after them.

"Move, Peter." Francine said, watching the boy run ahead of her as she began to run herself. "Matthew?" she said.

The man appeared next to her, "Get your arses back here!" Arthur howled, running after them.

Leading them to her room, Francine pulled the door open; pushing the males inside before getting in herself and slamming the door.

"Lock it, lock it!" Matthew started feeling the side of the door for locks.

"They're not any!" Francine pulled the door, feeling Arthur's force as he tried to pull it open.

Peter made his way in between the two and pulled as well, "He's a huge jerk!" he cried.

"Who's a jerk?" Arthur yelled, jerking against the door.

"You are!" Francine yelled, pulling harder until the door was completely closed and Matthew managed to find something to keep it closed – a lock at the top of the door. He fixed it quickly while pulling the other two hostages back while Arthur pulled and kicked at the door. His anger was showing by how he was yelling, some other voices of crew members were also heard.

Peter started to cry, "I want my Mama." He choked, Francine kneeling down and hugging him.

"It's alright, don't worry, we're gonna help you."

Matthew just stared at the door, "Yeah... we will."

* * *

****Well, here is the second chapter. I think by how much I was slacking on this it made me want to get it up sooner. I had _much_ more typed, but I decided to leave it at this. Hope this update is good enough fer ya****

**BTW SEPT 19 IS TALK LIKE A PIRATE DAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

Francine and Peter had long ago fallen asleep; Arthur left them alone even longer ago. Matthew quietly undid the lock and opened the door, peeking around before stepping outside of it. It was dark – hopefully there wasn't anyone that would be up –

"Mattie."

The Frenchman gasped while turning to stare at Alfred.

"W-what the hell are you doing here?" Matthew spat, "Leave me alone!" he went to go back inside before Alfred grabbed his arm, giving him a very concerned and serious look.

"Listen. Don't say no to Arthur ever again." Alfred tightened his grasp on Matthew's arm, "He hates it whenever that happens. He also hates it whenever you act like you're smarter then him."

"I wasn't acting like I was smarter then him." Matthew replied, "I was trying to stay with my sister."

"Which would make Arthur want to kill _you_ so he can have his way. Listen, just be a crewmember for the ship and life will be easier."

"Who says I'm staying here?"

"I am." Alfred pulled Matthew closer, "I know that you don't like me, but I'm sure as hell gonna make you."

"Wouldn't that be considered –" Matthew began before Alfred held up his hand.

"Don't make me slap you." Alfred snarled just like Arthur did, "I'll be sure to leave a mark if you do."

Matthew bared his teeth, "Do it then, I've already been beaten like crazy across the face by Papa. It won't hurt me one bit."

Alfred's eyes widened before bringing his hand across Matthew's face, the sound of leather glove hitting bare skin really hard could be heard.

It didn't faze Matthew at all; he just stared at Alfred and said, "Told you."

Alfred sighed, letting Matthew go, "Fine. You're still not leaving us." He began to walk away, facing Matthew as he did, "By the way, if we see that Peter tomorrow, he's going overboard."

Matthew's eyes opened as Alfred kept staring at him – that look saying he wasn't joking.

The Frenchman spat on the floor before hurrying back into the room, making sure that the top lock was secure before he went to sleep next to Francine on her makeshift bed. Peter was sleeping on a pile of sheets that somehow where white in the corner of the room.

Matthew sighed before closing his eyes. Sure, Alfred was nice looking, but he figured that he wasn't going to let Alfred have what he wanted. Besides, he was the one who forced Matthew to pleasure him last night – although Matthew himself enjoyed it a little. That wasn't how things worked out – he hoped he knew.

That was when Matthew decided that he hated, hate, hate, _hated _Alfred.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was like any other morning on the ship. Aside from the fact the extra room had three occupants.

Arthur looked at the map on the table, smirking and muttering to himself as Alfred made his way inside. "Hey, Artie." He said, "Where we off to next?"

"Somewhere to throw these French frogs away." Arthur slammed his elbows onto the map, "She's too much, and he's too stubborn."

"What about the boy?"

"The boy can go to hell. I'd rather –"

"Sir." Ludwig poked his head in, "We have another ship on the horizon."

"Again?" Arthur turned around, "Fine then!"

Out on the deck, all of the crew was rushing around, keeping eyes on the nearing ship. Arthur grabbed the side of the boat with Alfred and stared.

"Well! Looks like another opportunity to grab some goods!" he spat, "Prepare to go on board!"

Feliciano laughed as he turned the ship towards the other, therefore making the still sleeping three wake up and tumble to the other side of the room.

Peter stood up and leaned against the side, "What was that?"

Matthew ran back over and stood on the cot, looking out the window and seeing the other ship that everyone else was screaming about.

"It's – it's another ship!" he wailed.

Francine undid the lock at the top of the door, "This could be our chance!"

"Our chance to what?"

"Get off _this _boat!"

On deck, Alfred swung on a rope to the other – very close – boat and held out his weapon. "Haha! You have just been invaded by Arthur's crew!" he yelled as Ivan, Ludwig, Antonio, and Feliciano made their way over.

"Well then – let's fight!" The captain of the other boat yelled, laughing before brandishing his own weapon.

The sides of the boats collided; people standing either leaned against the walls or fell to the ground.

People from the rivaling boat made their way onto Arthur's, the captain snarling at them.

This was when Francine appeared on deck and looked around – gaping. Matthew and Peter were behind her, holding her arms and trying to go back to the safety of the chamber.

"Matthew!" Arthur called, stabbing a man with his sword, "Make yourself useful!"

"I will." Matthew muttered, picking up another wounded male's sword and giving his sister a kiss – "If I don't come back, go to France."

Francine was about to argue, but Matthew ran away to the board that let men onto either boat. Once there, he stabbed a person in the back that Alfred was fighting.

"Hey, nice job Mattie." Alfred said before turning around to fight someone else.

Matthew did the same, his sword colliding with that of a snarling Albino. "Hello there!" he said, "Come to deal with the awesome me, eh?"

"In your dreams." Matthew spat.

Arthur ran over, after making sure that the rest of his crew was fine without him. He stabbed a few men in the back, throwing one's sword over the edge of the boat. They stared at each other before Arthur said, "Fetch!" and pushed him overboard.

"Geah!" Matthew held the sword up, just as the albino brought his down, snarling.

"Why not let the awesome captain of this awesome ship win?" He asked.

"Because!" Matthew stood up, remembering his fencing lessons and moving the way he was taught – if it could help.

Alfred shot his eyesight over, "Mattie! Hang on, I'm on my way!" he pushed a man who was trying to stab him overboard, stopping whenever Ludwig and another opposing crew member stepped in front of him fighting.

This was when Feliciano screamed, "_**FOR ITALYYYYYYY!**_" and ran forward – sword straight out – and stabbed Ludwig's opponent in the side.

"Bastard!" Antonio ducked as a weapon almost hit him. When he stood up he saw one of the other ship's crewmembers holding a rusty knife, snarling at him.

"Well hello~!" Antonio sang; using his weapon to knock the other's away.

"Hey! Bastard!" He spat.

Alfred jumped over two more men fighting before he realized – he couldn't find Matthew. "Matthew?"

"Alfred!" Arthur called, "Behind you!"

Matthew swung again, missing the albino by an inch and sending him tumbling backwards over Alfred. The blonde stood up after feeling this man roll over him and held his own sword up, "There you are – hey!" he blinked, "You ain't Mattie!"

The albino looked up confusedly, "Huh?"

"I'm... right here." Matthew said before looking to his ship – seeing Antonio and Ludwig chasing after a different face. Whenever his attention was called back to the fight he was currently in (thanks to Alfred bumping into him while having his own duel with the albino), Matthew managed to swing his sword and cut the opposing captain's side.

By this time, the opposing ship was loosing, almost all of the men where dead or had gone overboard – and the captain was fighting Alfred and Matthew.

Feliciano swung back onto his ship, "Ve~! We did it!" he called to Ivan, who was swinging over while holding onto a bloody pipe.

"Yes, we have killed many men." Ivan's feet hit the deck, "Captain!" he called.

Arthur walked across the board that held the two ships together, smirking. _Another victory._ He thought.

The Albino captain wailed as he was cut on the thigh, falling onto the ground. "Fine! Fine!" He held up his hands. "You win!"

"Captain!" Ludwig and Antonio appeared with the last of the rivaling crewmembers, "Captain! You bastard! You said you'd get me to Italy! Not get me caught by more pirates!"

Arthur laughed, "Seriously! Why do a nice favor whenever you can have good men working?" he questioned the Albino. "Say, you never did state your name."

"Gilbert! And I'm the awesome captain of this ship!" Gilbert spat, hand resting on his thigh wound, "And this here –" he nodded to Ludwig and Antonio's captive, "Is Lovino."

"Ve~! That's fratello's name!" Feliciano sang.

Arthur went to say something else before Matthew wailed, "Where's Francine!" The Englishman blinked – he didn't even think about Francine. Maybe she was dragged overboard along with that Peter? Or maybe she was stabbed? These thoughts pleased Arthur while the Frenchwoman appeared from below deck.

"Was I called?" she asked.

"I thought something happened to you!" Matthew dropped his sword and ran over to his sister, "Thank goodness you stayed down there!"

"Peter wanted me to." She whispered.

Matthew nodded, turning back to everyone else and saying, "Am I needed up here any longer?"

Arthur snarled at the wood before saying, "You have to help load important needs onto my ship from Captain Gilbert's."

"What about this man?" Ludwig shook the arm of Lovino, making the grumpy Italian hiss.

"Throw him in Feliciano's room." Arthur snapped.

"What? No! I'm not a captive anymore – release me! Don't drag me down there I've been at sea for ten days –" everyone tuned Lovino out as he was dragged into the darkness of below deck.

Arthur clapped his hands, "Get what we need!" he shouted, everyone else rushing to grab things from the losing boat. Francine went to do the same, maybe find a smaller boat that could take her, Matthew, and Peter away before her shoulder was grabbed.

"You, Francine, are coming with me." Arthur snarled.

Matthew saw this and went to run over; to make Arthur leave Francine alone; before Alfred stepped in front of him – "She'll be alright Mattie! C'mon, help me out why dontcha?"

"B-but –" he was dragged under the deck before he could even put up an argument, Arthur leading Francine to his room.

Meanwhile, Gilbert stood up – leg shaking, he held an arm out to he returning Ludwig and said; "H-help me! Please! I don't wanna bleed to death! I'll do anything!"

Ludwig stopped to stare at Gilbert, "Ask Captain." He spat before rushing over to help Feliciano with a crate of carrots.

"Jackpot!" someone yelled from below, "Rum!"

Arthur's crew yelled in joy.

Alfred laughed, pushing aside a few things while Matthew tried to find something light to pick up. He crawled into the dark corner of the room, feeling about before grasping someone's coat.

Matthew pulled back, "Oh! Alfred! I think –"

"W-what do you want?"

Alfred looked over, smiling and throwing an arm up; "Good job Mattie! First kidnap victim!"


	5. Chapter 5

****First, I wish to apologise for not updating since _forever_. I've had a writer's block, and I've recently been really depressed. Which caused that writer's block. I'm sorry about this short chapter - and what seems to be putting Gilbert down - but it was the only thing I could think of while I temporarily killed my WB. I hope you enjoy, and a few comments of improvement would be nice.**

* * *

Upon entering Arthur's room, Francine was slapped by the strong smell of tea when the door opened. She coughed before admiring the room – a table with a lot of maps and other directional things on it, a huge wardrobe (which probably held Arthur's other outfits) and his huge; comfortable looking bed. Francine about jumped into it from being so tired, but couldn't. Arthur's hold on her arm was tight.

"So, you're probably thinking I'm going to put up with you for a few more months, right? Wrong." Arthur spat before Francine could admire the rest of the room. "As soon as I see land; I'm going to push you, Matthew, and Peter down the plank and force you to either swim there or drown. You hear me?"

"Yes sir. And I won't mind. I can swim very well." Francine said promptly. "If you expected me to beg about saying on this ship, then forget it. All you like is to see people beg at your feet for their life."

Arthur smiled, "You're rather smart for a woman from France. Let alone one who'd be dying to be released _from England_ back to France. I thought you'd be begging for me to take you there instead of a random island."

"As long as it's away from you, I'd appreciate it." Francine held her head higher, "Is that all?"

The pirate smirked, "As long as it's away from me, eh? Well, just to piss you off; I think I'll go ahead and keep you on here."

"That's fine. I have a room that I almost freeze to death in every night and –"

"Not anymore you don't." Arthur pushed Francine onto his bed, slowly crawling up after her; "You're going to be staying in here. You will not sleep anywhere else either."

Francine gasped, "What are you, mad!"

"I'd agree if you thought I was." Arthur mumbled, "Just earlier I wanted to get rid of you – now I feel that doing that would only make you happier then what you are now."

"Oh, so your life's goal is to make women's lives miserable?"

"No. Just people who think that they know how to tug me around." Arthur grabbed Francine's shoulder, "While I'm at it, I may as well..." he slowly neared her face, "...take what I want..."

Francine's hand had made a mark on his face before Arthur knew it, the sting unlike that of any other slap that a woman gave him. (OK, maybe it wasn't as bad as that one girl's from Portugal.)

* * *

Arthur stormed up the stairs to deck, having fought with Francine and locked her up in his room. He looked at Gilbert, lying on his deck – getting blood all over it! – Ludwig sharply fussing at Feliciano about wine, and Matthew and Alfred holding another blonde man.

"Who is this?" Arthur walked over and stood before him.

"We don't know. All we know is that he's shaking." Alfred grinned.

"I'm not! Did you not feel how cold that storage room was?" the man yelled.

"A-Arthur..." Matthew was about to ask for Francine.

"Tino! You can help me, right?" Gilbert wailed from his spot.

"No." Tino looked at Arthur dead in the eyes, "How could I? You've been defeated by the great pirate –"

"Arthur Kirkland, I know!" Gilbert spat.

"Well then, why did you challenge me?" Arthur asked.

"Because!" Gilbert sang, "I thought I could take you down easily!"

"Pathetic!" Arthur spat, storming over to Gilbert, "Just for that I may as well force you to –"

Peter poked his head into the sunlight, watching as Arthur chewed Gilbert out over underestimating the power of "The Legendary Arthur Kirkland's crew". He grimaced as Arthur kicked the Albino captain's head before spitting in his face, yelling resumed, and while he swore he saw the poor blonde man held by Matthew and Alfred; with his arm twisted in a very uncomfortable way.

Matthew tried to get Alfred to put the captive's arm back in place, but the other refused; "Listen, _this_ is how we treat our captives." He jerked on the arm he had, Tino yelling in pain.

"Tino, stop whining and help me up, eh!" Gilbert spat.

"I – I – _gah! Let go of my arm! Perkele!_"

"Enough, Alfred." Arthur waved his hand over, "Take him to where we threw the other one."

"Aw." Alfred whined, "I wanted to throw someone over board." Tino's eyes widened in fear.

"A-Alfred –" Matthew began.

"Don't throw me over! Please!" Tino managed to slip out of Matthew and Alfred's loosening hold to kneel down before Arthur, "I'm actually very useful! Just ask Gilbert – how do you think he got all that rum down there?"

Arthur stroked his chin while staring at Tino thoughtfully. "Hmm…"

"I know a port, with some other useful men on it!" Tino continued to squawk, "I even have a friend who claims to see mythical creatures like trolls!"

Arthur's eyes brightened up at Tino's statement, "Really?"

"Yes! A-and I know a really good navigator, a-and someone who – who can make your men's swords sharper!" Tino blinked, "A-and I –"

"Silence!" Arthur turned back to Gilbert, "He sounds too good to be true."

Gilbert glanced to the left, "H-he's lying!"

"No I'm not! You _promised _to take me into Italy, but no~ we have to go fight Arthur Kirkland before we can! Besides, I did all that talking and stuff for you –"

"You were taking people to Italy?" Arthur snarled at Gilbert.

The other captain looked down at his feet before saying, "I – I just provide a way of transportation for those who can't afford it…" he looked up, "… and illegal sailing service, to be exact."

The ship was silent, Feliciano eyed Ludwig, Ivan glanced down at Antonio, and Alfred shot a glare at Matthew; who was looking at Tino, who was seeing Peter from the entrance to below deck – beckoning him over.

Silence was broken whenever Ivan started to giggle, then he held his arms over his head; "Oh, fear me; I am illegal sailing service captain!"

Arthur and his crew started to laugh hysterically, Alfred being the loudest to laugh. With everyone distracted, Matthew helped Tino up and hurried him to where Peter was jumping up and down.

"Take Tino here to our room." Matthew whispered, "While I go find Francine."

"Before you do that," Tino asked, "May I ask that I look for Lovino? He was heading for Italy too…"

With a sigh and looking over his shoulder – to make sure Arthur's crew wasn't watching them – Matthew replied, "Arthur will probably keep you on here until he sees nothing more in you. I guess he told Alfred that he thought Peter was no use – and he told me that if Peter was even seen today he'd be overboard." He pushed the boy further into the dark, eyeing him sternly; "Lead Tino to the room, and stay there."

"What about –" Peter began.

"Just get Tino to our room and _stay put_. I'm going for Francine – as I already said." Matthew glanced at Tino, "I guess I'll look for Lovino as well."

Tino smiled, "Thank you, now were is your room?" he followed Peter down the hall.

"Matthew!" Arthur yelled, "Get your arse over here and listen!"

With a sigh, the Frenchman turned from going under the ship to do as was told. Ignoring Alfred's stare, he stood next to him and said, "Yes sir?"

"Get me some black powder." Arthur grinned, "It's been a while since I've burned a boat."


	6. Chapter 6

****Holy shiz it's been years since I've updated. Literally. It's 2011 as we speak and as of right now there is no update. ****

"B-burned a boat?" Matthew stuttered, starting to back away from the group of men. "W-why would you do that?"

"No evidence that I was ever here." Arthur sharply replied, turning on his heel towards one of the cannons randomly on the deck. "We lack black powder because it was all stuffed into cannons last fight we got into, I'm sure we can scrape some up from these things though."

"What about me?" Gilbert whined from where he was still bleeding onto the boat, "You're not going to just kill me, are you?"

"Seeing as how you were foolish enough to try and take me on, Albino," Arthur spat, turning to face him, "We may as well set you off floating in the ocean by yourself!"

"Does that mean your going to put him in an emergency boat, sir?" Ludwig asked, rubbing his forehead in what seemed like thought (most likely he saw one of those boats. Just burning one would be a waste, wouldn't it?)

Arthur shrugged, "I guess, give the idiot a little longer to live –"

"_Wait!_" Gilbert shouted, "That accent, you, blondie-schmondie!"

"Ja?" Ludwig raised his eyebrows.

"C'mon, I can tell we're from the same nest! Help a Bruder out in this situation, will ya?"

"Nein."

Matthew gaped at how snooty Ludwig sounded just then, fists forming at the sides of his legs. "Please? I'll pay you back somehow!" Gilbert continued to wail.

"Shut up!" Arthur snapped. "If you're going to try and fight like a man, take your loss like a man!"

"I find his begging to be hilarious." Ivan giggled, "I say we keep him just so I can have a little fun on this ship, no?"

The captain pivoted toward Ivan, "We already have five extra people on this ship! Hopefully by tomorrow that boy will be gone and it'll be less, but for right now we can't take another one!"

"He can stay with my vodka stash." Ivan held his smile, but his eyes were starting to show a bit of rage.

Not wanting to go through another scene of Russian Insanity, Arthur nervously chuckled before he said, "Alright, I guess if that's what you can do. G-go ahead, Ivan."

"Oh no." Gilbert said, "Oh, c'mon Blondie-Bruder, you gotta help me!"

Ludwig growled before storming across the board that led to the other ship, "Nein." He repeated himself, Feliciano tagging along behind like a lost puppy.

Matthew tuned out Arthur's shouting and the other crew members on the ship rushing around hurriedly. He was watching as Ivan forced Gilbert up to his feet, hardly even helping him as he stumbled along ahead of the frightening man while still losing blood.

Reality set back in whenever Matthew was pushed by the shoulder, "You want to be sent overboard?" the man asked, glasses balancing on the tip of his nose. "Start looking for black powder, like Captain said."

"O-OK." Matthew followed the man, "S-say, I haven't seen you before –"

"I don't believe we've met even." The man slowed down a little, "I'm Roderich, I take over Ludwig's position in the crow's nest whenever he's resting. I suppose by what Alfred has call you that you respond to 'Mattie'?"

"Actually, it's Matthew."

"Ah." Roderich led Matthew down a set of stairs that led to an area full of cannons. "I see. Well, you at least heard Arthur explain the black powder in the cannon's issue, right?"

"I did."

Roderich kneeled down to a cannon before sighing, "Time to get your hands dirty, Matthew."  
oOo

Francine sat quietly on the bed, staring holes into the floor that she had gotten so used to staring at. Her arms were firmly across her chest, and the last time she relaxed her eyebrows was ages ago.

"Damn pirate." She muttered, blinking slowly. "Damn pirate and his stupid needs of women and alcohol. I swear he's got eyebrows the size of plates and he stinks to high heaven."

The door to the captain's room rattled, Francine jumped and turned towards it with wide eyes. With her teeth clenched, she figured Arthur had forgotten how to unlock his own room – good, she'd have more time to decide whether or not she wanted to jump out that glass window or not.

Finally, the door was shoved open with a loud grunt. The French woman cocked her head, this wasn't Arthur at all – it wasn't anyone she'd seen before! Before the person could look up, Francine spat the question, "Who're you and what do you want?"

The intruder looked up, a piece of cloth covering their face with only tired, green eyes showing. Their hat covered any amount of hair they had, and their clothes were all a different shade of green – and in their hand brandished an old pan.

Francine slowly got off the bed, "W-what are you doing with that pan?"  
oOo

Matthew stood with the rest of the crew, staring blankly at the pile of black powder sitting innocently on the ship that no longer belonged to the Albino. He scanned the ships colors, taking into detail all the white and black pain chipping off the sides of the vessel.

Gathering black powder was actually harder then Matthew thought. After almost killing himself with Roderich, he managed to sneak onto the other ship and find a lot there. He didn't want to share though, so he kept the majority of his powder find in a sack he found, snugly in his pocket.

"It's been ages since we've found a ship to burn!" Antonio chirped cheerfully, "I wonder how this one will go down!"

"Probably like that ship we burned when I had dropped my glasses in the sea." Alfred laughed, "Blurry and huge!"

"Ve~, I hope it ends quickly!" Feliciano buried his face into Ludwig's arm.

Ludwig just coughed, "Where's the captain?"

"He's getting ready; you know how excited he gets for these things." Roderich sighed, rubbing his cheek and smearing dirt across his forehead. "Right now he's probably looking for the slowmatch."

Matthew swallowed as the crew went on with their chattering, fumbling with his hands and feet. With a hard swallow he thought to himself, _I really don't want to see a boat burn._ _That's probably one of the least enjoyable things in life._

After standing there and worrying over different scenarios of what could possibly go wrong, Matthew quietly turned and began walking towards the room where Francine suffered her first night on the ship.

Whenever he was below deck and almost to the door, he felt someone grab his shoulder and yank him backwards, into the wall where he was pinned. "Alfred! You son of a –"

"Why aren't you gonna watch the ship burn?" Alfred asked with a growl. "It's one of the beautiful things you'll see in life."

"You say that because you're a pirate." Matthew spat, "You've grown up seeing ugly moments as something pretty."

Alfred scoffed, "You're not ugly."

The Frenchman failed to let the comment not affect him, but proceeded to keep an angry face while blushing. "That's not the point. As a pirate if you see a ship burning to be a pretty sight, then you must consider things like corpses to be art, or maybe –"

"Matthew, I think you're overreacting." Alfred cut in, eyes wide and mouth starting to quiver. "Just because I think a ship burning is a pleasant sight doesn't mean I think the same for anything else like you just said."

Matthew just glared at Alfred, sucking in air to make his chest puff out a little.

"Either way, Arthur didn't release you to go do whatever you wanted." Alfred blinked a couple of times, hand slowly sliding over and gently grabbing Matthew's arm. "You have to come back up –"

"Well he can bite me! Go watch that ship burn, leave me alone!" Matthew shoved Alfred away, storming the rest of the way to the room.

When he turned the corner, Alfred stared at the wall where he'd just had Matthew. Quietly he leaned his forehead against it, mouth turned up in a snarl. Some of the comments he made where just a little too hurtful sometimes…

****OK, so you guys are wondering "Why is Crazee Canadia just now updating? Well, long story. I got a new laptop, so I was transferring files over to it from my old one (Which had a virus, I tell you, although Mom didn't believe me) and during the transfer a few documents were lost. What was lost was a few end of school year projects, a few oneshots I typed, and this chapter. I was so frustrated, I went back onto the computer and started fishing for the documents, but I only recovered three files – not including this. So I had to type the chapter again, but I didn't like how it turned out and I went back yet again to recover the chapter. Finally yesterday I did the transfer cord again and TA-DA. I hate technology…**

**Anyway, a few sidenotes. Yes, I know you can't take black powder out of a cannon, but let's ignore that for plot,'k? Yes, Gilbert just run out of nicknames for Ludwig, but as of right now they are strangers. K? Along with that a few characters might be OOC, but I don't care – I'm uploading this so people will be happy for a freaking update. ** **


	7. Chapter 7

****PATIENCE PEOPLE PATIENCE. IT'S A GREAT THING IN LIFE! ****

"B-back away, kept away from me with that thing!" Francine backed up against the far wall of the room, eyes still locked with that of the intruder's.

Said person just entered the room calmly, lowering the frying pan and seeming to chuckle. "Freaking out over the simplest of things. I just busted in here to look for money."

Francine blinked at the stranger while relaxing her already tense muscles. "Are you from the other ship? If you are, I would believe that it's been conquered."

"Oh no." the stranger replied. "I actually hid in the other boat with the emergency boats, and before the fight started I acted like I had gone insane up on deck. I had to, so the crew would see that they had an extra member that they needed to get rid of." With a small laugh they continued, "That albino never even noticed it was _me_."

Francine cocked her head in confusion. "You knew the captain?"

"No, stupid. It's me!" with a sharp tug of the cloth on their face, the person revealed her face to Francine. "Remember? Last year, we did all that hugging goodbye stuff before I snuck on that cargo ship bound for a port in France!"

It took a minute to get her mind working, trying to remember exactly who this woman was.

When it clicked, Francine's eyes lit up, "Elizabeta!"

**oOo**

"So, this is the room Jerk Arthur is letting us stay in." Peter motioned to the room where he hid last night from said captain, Tino looking in over the boy's shoulder. "It's not all spacious, sadly."

"Well, it's better then what I had to deal with." Tino reassured the child, as if he didn't want him to complain too much about this already crowded room. "On Gilbert's ship, he made me sleep on top of the barrels of rum."

Peter scoffed, "What a jerk!"

"Uh huh." Tino sat down on the cot provided. "So, how exactly did you end up on this ship?"

"Well, I was on a boat to England with Momma to go see Dad about something, and I have no idea what happened… a big fish hit us probably, all I remember is a huge wreck and Momma pushing me into a room with emergency boats and saying something about not wanting pirates to get me."

Tino sighed, "And look where you ended up."

Peter nodded, "Yeah, I know. I wish I knew where Momma was."

"Maybe a good ship found her and picked her up." Tino reassured, "There's no need to be too worried about it right now."

"…I guess so." Peter sat on the floor, "The sad thing is, though, Momma said she was going to get me this really cool toy during winter this year."

Tino seemed to brighten up. "What is this toy? Maybe I can find some materials to make it for you."

**oOo**

Matthew lost himself in the lower part of the ship; how he did was a mystery to him.

He thought that you could just walk down the little hall and turn to the right, and there would be the room.

Instead, he found the grouchy male from earlier in a room full of crates, sulking next to an open box of tomatoes.

"Hey." Matthew asked, causing the man to jump. "Lovino, right?"

"Yeah, what do you want, bastard?" Lovino spat, taking a huge bite out of a tomato. "One of those damn pirates, aren't you?"

"No, actually, I was kidnapped." Matthew replied. "I'm glad I found you. I completely forgot to come look for you and was instead looking for my room –"

"Whatever. I'm not going anywhere; I'm fine right where I'm at." Lovino mumbled. "Took me forever to get out of that room they threw me in, it was nasty with sauce everywhere!"

Matthew groaned before he argued, "The room I got is cleaner, but it's small."

"So? This room has tomatoes." Lovino grabbed another tomato from the box, waving it around before biting into it.

"Alright then." Matthew snarled. "If you come with me to go figure out where my room is, I'll sneak back here and get a box of tomatoes."

Lovino seemed to be considering the idea, cocking his head while staring at the floor. Matthew started to get nervous as the Italian took his time thinking, implying his thinking by scrunching his eyebrows.

After Matthew looked over his shoulder outside, Lovino finally answered. "Fine. Let's hurry up and get there."

****Alrighty, what excuse can we come up for this time?**

**Well, this is a real story. SCHOOL HAS STARTED.**

**I mean, I'm allowed to take my laptop to school now that I'm in Early College High School, but I only get an hour and thirty minutes to work on stories. Even then I'm on MikuMikuDance, messing around, and it sucks up battery power. So let's just say I got lazy.**

**Along with that, most people have pointed out I'm focusing more on USCAN then FrUK. I'll try to fix that in the next chapter, when and if I get around to it (which might not be until Christmas, or if I feel like working on it during Labor Day).**

**Yeah, don't expect this story to be updated soon. It took me three months just to update Super Hetalia Bros. which I demand you to go read now, because it has France in it.**

**...I just noticed that my stories with France take forever to update. Is that bad? ****


	8. Chapter 8

Up on deck, Arthur had reappeared with the slow match, wick already burning and the crew throwing their hands up and cheering. "Yes." He said to himself, "Boat burning, such a wonderful experience."

Alfred also appeared from below deck after Arthur, rubbing the side of his head as if he just got hit. Whoever it was that hit him must've found that huge frying pan they stole from their latest town raid. Or maybe he walked into a wall and knocked himself out. He didn't know - he was too focused on trying to find Matthew again to even realize what he was doing.

The crew quickly bunched around the captain, cheering and laughing while marching towards the boat, a few chanting "Burn it! Burn it! Burn it!"

The volume of Arthur's laugh silenced them all, holding the slow match above his head before speaking, "Well, boys! Looks like we have another fine work of art to destroy! This useless piece of beauty! My ship is worth so much more, right?"

The crew hooted in agreement.

"Sad that our newest members won't be enjoying this show, but they'll definitely be watching the next time we run into a situation like _this_!" he waved his arms around, "A burning boat, beautiful!" he finished with tears in his eyes.

As he turned around to face the gunpowder, the cheering faded away into silence, Arthur paused his motion to light the gunpowder to – inconspicuously – try to wipe his eyes.

"_You'll be a great man, Arthur, just like me."_

Taking a deep breath to collect himself, Arthur put the tip of the slow match against the pile of gunpowder before, quickly, running backwards across the plank. "Get some space in between the ships!"

**oOo**

"I was heading to Italy on Gilbert's ship because I had some business I needed to do there." Elizabeta closed a drawer that she had been rummaging through. "Someone told me that there was this painting that could sell for an unspeakable price in England, I was going to steal it and make a profit."

Francine blinked at the other, "What happened to settling down on a farm and making a living that way?"

"I just couldn't sit still, y'know?" Elizabeta opened a cabinet, "I met a man and we settled down to farm, but I only lasted a month. Cleaning and cooking, it was just like staying in England! So I ran away one night and soon I was sneaking onto ships and sailing everywhere." She took an apple from the cabinet, biting into it before continuing to look around. "The pursuit of riches has consumed me. I want more, I _need_ more."

"Hmm," Francine shrugged, "I should've suspected it, seeing as how you were always taking things behind people's backs."

Elizabeta scoffed, "I told you my grandmother was a thief, right?"

"Yes, yes you have."

"Therefore my excuse is that it runs in the family."

"Your parents never stole anything?"

"It…skips generations."

"Oh, I'm sure it does."

"Ahem, so, I think that Arthur's going to head north, having heard Tino talk to him." Elizabeta threw the apple core over her shoulder, where it rolled over some maps on a desk and onto the floor.

"North?" Francine questioned, "You mean where all of those Scandinavians are?"

"There not that bad," Elizabeta replied, "Great place to steal from people."

Francine only replied with an exasperated sigh.

**oOo**

"Is Francine still with that Jerk Arthur?"

"Yes, sadly."

"Aw, that's sad." Peter looked at the floorboards, shuffling his feet against them.

Lovino sat in a corner, slowly indulging in a tomato while falling asleep at the same time. Tino sat on the cot, drawing a layout of a toy in his head.

Matthew enjoyed the silence; it was great to have after all the shouting and cruel laughing of pirates. Also, it let him focus more on what he wanted to think about – was Mama worried sick by now? Would Papa kill them if they returned? It wasn't their fault they were kidnapped – okay, maybe it was, people who tend to roam around areas of town where they're not allowed usually ends in bad things happening. But what did he do to deserve being stuck on this ship? What did the others do to have the same fate? Especially Peter, he was too young to be dealing with this and without a mother to watch him. Tino seemed to be filling in, though, occasionally breaking his thoughts to ask Peter a question about some toy he wanted or to comfort him in a small way.

The sudden sounds of loud cheering killed the silence's comfort; Matthew grimaced at the sounds – cheering about a boat being burned in the middle of the ocean.

He didn't want to think about it, but he could smell the wood burning and hear it crackling as if he were right next to it.

It was a sickening feeling.

**oOo**

"_You'll be a great man, Arthur, just like me. You'll lead an army just as well as I did, you will bring victory to your people!"_

The remnants of the boat were getting smaller and smaller, Arthur absent mindedly watching as a tear ran down the left side of his face.

"_Arthur, I'm sad to inform you about your father…"_

A burning boat was just that beautiful, the sight of fire hugging the wood and stripping it of paint, eating the cloth of the sails, throwing things it hated into the water.

"_They found his boat, Arthur, and it won't be long before they find us…"_

And if there had been any body still on board, hopefully they'd rest in peace, even though they died at sea.

"_Fine, I'll show them that they can't catch every single one!"_

With that, Arthur turned around and began walking towards his room, ignoring the crew congratulating him on his latest victory.

**oOo**

* * *

**** So, I felt it was about time to update this. Yes, chapter is irrelevant, but who cares? Well, maybe some of you do…**

**Anyway. I haven't been able to type due to homework, school, family, and being tired afterschool. You try walking ten miles up a hill every other day, with fifty pounds of papers and three pounds of laptop on your shoulder!**

**Also, slow and steady gets pasta.**

**I've also seen a couple of stories that have stolen my idea, but they changed it a little. (What I mean is, France is Francine, kidnapped by Arthur, Francine doesn't want to be where she is, doesn't want to be with Arthur, bla bla bla) but I don't feel like doing anything, nor do I really care at this point. This story has enough alerts on it to where someone might see what I'm talking about.**

**Call me sick, call me insane, call me anything you want, just don't call me crazy, because I'm Crazee Canadia.**

**And I got a cramp in my leg. Ow :'(**


End file.
